Xanthine Alixandra Laroche
Xanthine, also called Xanthe, is a girl with a French origin. She smiles pretty much, especially when she's with her friends. Sometimes she's teasing some of her friends, especially Nate, with talking French. Or she insults in French, but not that much. Xanthe is a swimmer. She trains twice a week and got a competition once in a while. But she doesn't talk to her friends about the competitions. Xanthe plays sometimes soccer with her friends for fun. Then she most of the time plays as a MF. Background Xanthe comes from France. Her father comes from Japan and her mother is French. Xanthe’s parents met each other in Japan and fell in love. Her mother was there for her work and came back later for her holidays. That’s when she met Xanthe’s father. Xanthe is born in France and not long after her birth moved Xanthe with her mother to Japan. They lived with Xanthe’s father, and they still do. Xanthe’s mother learned her French and English. Xanthe also learned a little bit Japanese, but not much. Her dad works much since her childhood. So she never really spend time with her dad. Xanthe never really spent time with friends from school or swimming. Xanthe had a little brother, Daniel, but he died when he was three and an half year old. Daniel got sick after his birth and was most of the time in the hospital. Xanthe was at that moment 7, when Daniel got born, and visited most of the time when Daniel was in the hospital. The moments when he was home, Xanthe watched him and looked if he's okay. She played much with him. In the garden and some games. Xanthe had a close bond with her little brother. Still now she misses him sometimes. The moment when her little brother, Daniel, died, was Xanthe alone with him. He fell asleep and his breathing was going slower. Just before he died he said something to Xanthe. After that his heart stopped. It happened when Xanthe's parents were going out. They came home when Daniel just died. When Xanthe was little, she was in a house with her best friend, Arisa. The house started to burn and the two girl were alone in the house. Flammes surrounded them and tear them apart. Xanthe got saved by someone who picked her up and carried her out of the house. A burning balk felt when Xanthe got carried away and blocked the way for Arisa. Nobody could reach her and she couldn't escape. Once the person put her down, Xanthe wanted to run inside. But someone stopped her. She heard Arisa's scream when she got burned. Since then is Xanthe afraid if something starts to burn, what shouldn't burn. She only gets afraid when the fire is big and close to her, so she feels the heat. Personality Xanthe is a friendly and polite girl. As long as she isn’t annoyed or mad. She’s especially friendly at friends and smiles a lot. Also she’s pretty shy. But Xanthe isn’t afraid to ask a stranger something. If it’s about friends, can she be pretty hard and has a lot of courage. She isn’t afraid to do something. As long as it has no risks, like losing friends. Xanthe is not the kind of girl who starts a fight without reason. But once she’s mad, she can use her voice pretty well. Then she isn’t going to stay quiet. But Xanthe isn’t gonna fight with fists and she don’t wanna use violence at all. The only thing she’s maybe gonna do, is threatening. Xanthe likes to read books and write stories. She likes making music on the piano as much as listening to music. Also she likes to swim and hang out with her friends. Once Xanthe got a goal to reach, she goes for it. Xanthe is the kind of girl who likes to have fun. By playing a bit with others. She also seeks fun by joking a bit with the language and have a few competitions. Xanthe also likes to sing and dance. Sometimes she also goes to a discotheque. And she sings a lot of times. She can sing pretty well. Appearance Xanthe had brown hair and green eyes. Her skin is a bit light, but not that much. She looks friendly. Xanthe wears most of the time a jeans and a shirt with something over it. For example a scarf, jacket or belt. She wears most of the time her sneakers. The favorite colors that she wears are green, blue and brown in the winter. In the summer she wears most of the time colors like orange, pink, red, yellow and purple. She has her hair most of the time loose. But sometimes also in tails or a braid. Creator Elizabeth110 Category:Female Category:Characters